Duel of Hell's Kitchen
The Duel of Hell's Kitchen was a confrontation between Daredevil and Wilson Fisk following the latter's escape from federal custody. Background Wilson Fisk was arrested due to Detective Carl Hoffman confessing about his involvement in Fisk's criminal activities, and naming every accomplice he knew about.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Matt Murdock requested Melvin Potter to create an armored suit with a material similar to the fabric that he had used to create the suits that Fisk used daily.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous He then went to retrieve the suit once he knew that Fisk had escaped from federal custody, and donned it. By standing on a roof, he listened to any sign of Fisk's location so as to find and confront him. Duel confronts Wilson Fisk]] Daredevil was able to locate the vehicle that Wilson Fisk was being transported in and was soon disabled. Daredevil dealt with the guard while Fisk attempted to escape, however, he finds himself in a dead end. Daredevil arrived and cornered his foe and with no way to escape, Fisk roared and blamed Daredevil for ruining his plans for Hell Kitchen. Absolutely furious, Fisk declared that he will kill his opponent who had been a constant thorn on his side. Now prepared and confident, Daredevil calmly echoed the same challenge that Fisk said to him back at the docks. is cornered by Daredevil]] With a savage roar, Fisk charged at his enemy and they entered into a vicious and fierce fight. While Daredevil was able to use his speed and agility to his advantage to keep delivering hits at Fisk's unprotected face, Fisk relentless fury and endurance kept him fighting. Eventually Fisk succeeded at grabbing his opponent and proceeded to hurl Daredevil against the nearby alley-wall. While injured by this attack, Daredevil was protected by his armor and managed to keep fighting. The fight turned from fist to weapon clashing when Fisk grabbed one of the metal pipes nearby, forcing Daredevil to defend himself with his new Billy Club. is picked up by Wilson Fisk]] In the midst of their fighting, Fisk succeeded in grabbing Daredevil in a moment of opening and began savagely beating his face repeatedly. Injured and stunned by his opponent's attacks, Daredevil was helpless when Fisk lifted him up and forcefully slammed him to the ground. Mercilessly, Fisk grabbed the Billy Club and began savagely beating Daredevil's face over and over. Having completely lost faith in his goals and the city, Fisk ranted that New York doesn't deserve a better tomorrow and that the people deserved to drown in the filth and the people like his father. is knocked down by Daredevil]] Determined to stop the man who was causing so much harm to his beloved city, Daredevil summoned his resolves and managed to grabbed Fisk's arm, stopping his attacks. Firmly telling his nemesis that New York was his city and his family and that he will do anything to protect it, Daredevil quickly turned the tide back to his favor and began ferociously attacking Fisk with his fists and then his Billy Club. He succeeded in forcing the Crime Lord on his knees. Despite his defeat, Fisk taunts Daredevil, asking him if he really thinks one man in a silly costume could actually make a difference. Daredevil answers this question with a final punch to the face, knocking Fisk out. Aftermath Wilson Fisk was rendered unconscious and arrested by Sergeant Brett Mahoney of the New York City Police Department. Mahoney came across the so-called Devil of Hell's Kitchen, who explained that he had stopped Fisk, who was a fugitive. Mahoney did nothing to stop or interrogate the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, who escaped the area. The following day, the New York Bulletin published an article referring to the man as Daredevil, a name that Karen Page discussed with Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, unaware that Murdock was actually Daredevil and Nelson knew about his secret identity. arrives at Ryker's Island]] Wilson Fisk was taken to Ryker's Island to await his trail for his many crimes, and locked in an empty cold cell alone. Fisk could do nothing but sit alone on his bed, stare at the blank white wall in front of him, and consider his recent actions and begin planning for his eventual return to the city, regaining his power and revenge on those who destroyed his plans for Hell's Kitchen. Awaiting trial in a case that involved all the crimes committed by him or his associates, and as such, would take around a year to have a date set for it. References Category:Events